1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffolds and more particularly to a combination scaffold-ladder which is selectively mobile when erected and selectively collapsible into a compact unit for portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scaffold-ladder of the present invention is an improvement of the scaffold-ladder disclosed in applicants' prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,990, issued Mar. 2, 1971. Such prior scaffold-ladder was designed for mobility when erected and for portability when collapsed as is the scaffold-ladder of the present invention. However, the prior such scaffold-ladder incorporated a ladder as part of each of the opposite upright end members, making the unit heavier than necessary.
Also, a complex multi-part glide and connector assembly interconnected the platform member and the upright ladder end members and provided adjustment of the platform member along such end members. Such glide and connector assembly was inconvenient and time consuming to use for adjusting the platform height and for collapsing the scaffold assembly for transport.
In addition, the glide and connector assembly did not provide a satisfactorily rigid joint, requiring the use of diagonal bracing for this purpose.